


Three things

by S_loves_coffee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Goro deserves to swear, How Do I Tag, I wrote this for my english class, It's just a writing practice don't look to much into it, It's just goro thinking, M/M, My first work for Ao3 is about Goro Akichi whoops, Persona 5: The Royal, Rated T for swearing, Shido (Mentioned), Takuto Maruki (Mentioned), whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_loves_coffee/pseuds/S_loves_coffee
Summary: There are three things Akechi Goro knows.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Three things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so mistakes can be found.

There are three things Akechi Goro knows.

First, he has been living in borrowed time. A simple and artificial existence that is only there to fulfil Joker's dream of being capable of saving everyone. What a waste.

Second, not only the man who is now smiling peacefully at a thoughtful Akira is a selfish person that hides beneath a mask (he and Akira should know) but also a terrible threat to deal with. He's not like Shido, Goro thinks, at the same time this therapist or whatever the hell he is opens his mouth. Shido was all about evil and shadows, someone that once his motives were discovered will be labelled as a villain. Maruki is good enough to make even the Phantom Thieves, even Akira, question their beliefs, but he can't fool Goro. 

Third, Akira Kurusu is an idiot. 

He can see how much Akira despises this reality, how much he hates to see all his pretty little friends be just that. Just school friends that never had to endure injustice and painful moments together. This reality has taken Akira's happiness, and his life, Goro's life, is not enough to replace that. Not that he thought otherwise, but as Akira looks at him from his seat in front of Maruki, he can see it. 

Selfless, self-sacrificing, stupid Akira would give everything to see his friends happy. And unfortunately, this also applies to him. Akechi wants to laugh. Maruki is still talking, saying something about how not even he knew if Goro Akechi's life is real or not, and that's something that brings hope to the stormy eyes of his rival.

Goro doesn't do as much. For him, he is dead. There is no other explanation, and he doesn't want it to be. But the detective also knows that Akira will take any hope there is and clung to that until he gets answers. He can bet that the raven will take that stupid glove he threw at him that day and wait for him to be safe, to come back and keep his promise.

Whatever. Dead men tell no tales, much less they keep promises.

And he will make sure Joker understands that.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to do write something short for my English practice and thought why not about Akechi Goro. Honestly, I did this in less than twenty minutes as a way of saying "I did my practice now let me sleep conscience". That said, this is for me to get familiar with writing in this wonderful language.
> 
> I need to clarify that I haven't finished royal and wrote this based on Akechi Navi lines and the scene of Akira throwing the calling card that I saw in yt because I couldn't wait to reach that part and if someone was going to spoil me then I will do it first.


End file.
